herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is the deuteragonist in the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons, often running the gamut between being the best friend and sometimes arch-rival of Bugs Bunny. Daffy was one of the first of the new "screwball" characters that emerged in the late 1930s to supplant traditional everyman characters, such as Mickey Mouse and Popeye, who were more popular earlier in the decade. Daffy starred in 133 shorts in the Golden Age, third amongst Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies cartoons, behind Bugs Bunny's 166 appearances and Porky Pig's 159 appearances. Even though he used to be a "wild, crazy, looney and screwy duck" back in the late 30s, 40s and early 50s but now he is a changed duck who is still greedy and mean-tempered. In Gremlins 2: the New Batch, Daffy attempts to steal Bugs and Porky's thunder, with the WB shield and the "That's All Folks" sign, only for the animating staff to torment him into not sticking his beak in anymore. In Space Jam, Daffy is a mere supporting character, not as much involved as Michael, Bugs, Lola and Stan. In Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Daffy and Bugs are the tritagonists behind DJ and Kate, whom they team up with to locate the Blue Monkey and fight the Chairman. In Duck Dodgers, Daffy is the fully fledged protagonist, under the guise of Dodgers. In Bah, Humduck: a Looney Tunes Christmas, Daffy is the protagonist, similiar to Scrooge. In The Looney Tunes Show, Daffy is the deuteragonist once again. He lives with Bugs in a suburban neighborhood, and makes Tina Russo his girlfriend for the first time. He has a few girlfriends including formerly MelissaMelissa DuckDuck and currently Tina Russo. Similar Heroes *Donald Duck (Disney) *Johnny Bravo Same Name *Captain K'nuckles (Flapjack) *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Gumball and/or Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Amethyst (Steve Universe) *Ryan Sumozski (Clarance) External Links *Daffy Duck in Villains Wiki Gallery duck-dodgers-1_45057.jpg|Daffy in his old Duck Dodgers outfit Dodgers.jpg|Daffy in his new Duck Dodgers outfit 150px-Daffyduck2011.png|Daffy in The Looney Tunes Show latest (4).jpg|Daffy with Bugs latest (3).jpg|Daffy with Porky screen-shot-2013-11-06-at-9-19-57-pm.png|Daffy with Tina latest (5).jpg|Daffy with Lola latest (2).jpg|Daffy with Foghorn daffy sam.jpg|Daffy with Sam daffy elmer.png|Daffy with Elmer 1000.jpg|Daffy with Frank Russo daffy marvin.jpg|Daffy with Marvin Lola, Bugs, Daffy & Tina.png Piano Duel.jpg BugsBunnyAndDaffyDuck.jpg Tumblr mvop328SDC1rpuofmo1 500.png|Daffy dating Tina during her last appearence so far Baby Daffy Duck.png|Daffy in Baby Looney Tunes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Liars Category:Rivals Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Adventurers Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Avian Heroes Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Provoker Category:Scapegoat Category:Mascots Category:Dimwits Category:Singing Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Stock Characters Category:Time-Travellers Category:True Neutral Category:Movie Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Hammerer Category:Weaklings Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Thieves Category:Living Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Wizards Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Determinators Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Childhood friends Category:Envious Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Cinemassacre Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Victims Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Darkness Category:Immortals Category:Mentor Category:Teachers Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Elastic Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths